


The Chase

by TunnelScreamer



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Almost smut, Dreamfasting, Established Relationship, F/M, bigger is not always better, chase scene, hard workin’ podlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22356355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelScreamer/pseuds/TunnelScreamer
Summary: Some things have to be seen to be believed, and Gurjin is going to show Brea something she’s always wanted to see.
Relationships: Brea/Gurjin (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	The Chase

“No! Stop, I’m serious come back!”  
He didn’t listen to her. Gurjin had something she wanted, and he was going to have fun with this. Besides he’d never seen the princess want something so much she’d run after it. Dodging tents and passing gelfling, he wove a path around the campsite. It was twilight and he used the light of the campfires to guide his footing. He ran like a childling, her pleas spurred him on.

“Wait, Gurjin!” She followed him in the low evening light around the orange campfires of the resistance forces. She was surprisingly fast when she wanted something. She knew it was unbecoming chasing him like this, but there was something she had to get from him, and she knew Gurjin would share it with her.

“Let him go, he wants you to chase him!” Naia yelled, but Brea didn’t listen. Naia rolled her eyes at their foolishness. Even in war life went on. The gelflings were not mindless fighting machines like the garthim. They ate and drank, talked and sang, they lived when they weren’t fighting. And on occasions like this one, they chased each other through the grass.

He looked back as she started to fly over the camp. Making a quick pivot, Gurjin stumbled into a stand of trees. She’d never be able to fly after him there. The heavy Drenchen was light with laughter as he crashed through the underbrush. Concealed in the thicket, he slowed and lay down catching his breath. Running was not one of his strengths. He smiled to himself as he settled on the ground.

In the quiet of the coming night, he listened for her. All he heard was the _scree_ and _eep eep_ of creatures conversing in the brush along with the soft rattle of wind in dry leaves. The wind cooled the sweat on his cheek as he heard slow steps cracking the undergrowth.

“I know you’re in here! Enough wasting time,” he heard the voice of his pursuer. She paused and spoke more quietly. “just give me what I want, I know you want to.” She was right but he liked this game. 

The thicket was dark, and Brea found her way slowly searching for him. The moonlight shone so each black leaf and stem reflecting a little bit of its luster. This was ridiculous, she thought, dry leaves clinging in her hair. How could someone so big just disappear? Then she saw him move just behind the long twisting leaves of a low bush. Their eyes met.

“Ok, you’ve got me,” he said, chuckling through his words. 

As she moved toward him, she lost her footing. She tripped and fell forward. Twigs and branches split as her body crashed down onto his, landing with an oof. She steadied herself atop him. 

“Are you ok?” Brea asked, worried she actually had hurt him.

“I’m good, if you wanted a hug you could’ve just asked” He smiled, looking at the lovely Vapra who had fallen onto him. She was relieved he was ok.

Brea reached for his hand, but he held them both tight behind his back. She pulled at his arms, but they would not budge. It was like trying to pull the roots of a tree from the soil. Then she tried reaching behind his back. He started snickering. He was enjoying feeling her struggle on top of him. Brea pushed against hard muscle trying to reach his hands, but it wasn’t working. Sitting over him, she took a different approach.

“Please Gurjin,” she said sweetly, hands on his shoulders and leaning on the solid Drenchen. Brea lowered herself toward his cheek and whispered, “You know what I want.”

“You,” he said trying to make his big voice small. “are trying to use me.”

“Please,” she nuzzled his hair and kissed by his ear as she spoke “let me.”

She felt his breath rise and fall beneath her. He was moved by her words, but not enough to give her what she wanted, not yet.

“I don’t think you’re ready for it, it’s so big.” he said, thinking he was being clever. She glared at him from the corner of her eye.

“I know it’s impressive, that’s why I want to see it,” she said, sensing she might finally get what she was after. 

“It’s absolutely massive, I mean you’ve never see-“ she stifled his words with a kiss.

“You think you’re so funny.” She sighed, kissing his cheek. Her fingers sunk into his locks. His hands reached toward her waist, wrapping his arms around her. Got you, she thought. Like a vine winding along the trunk of a tree, her hand made its way along his arm. Their palms finally met.

“Alright,” he murmured as her hand slipped into his “you win.” He sounded more happy than defeated. Her face moved slowly away from his. 

“Good, now show me.” She whispered, looking into his eyes.

Their fingers entwined, she watched with excitement as he closed his eyes. Exhaling slowly, she let him take her. She smiled, finally she would get what she was after. Linked in a dreamfast she watched as the trees and the night faded from view. The creatures and the wind went silent. She no longer felt Gurjin beneath her, but his presence was still there with her. Then slowly a new world grew all around. She heard a shrill booming voice shouting as Gurjin opened his mind to her.

\---  
  
“You are to watch these while I’m away. Don’t let any harm befall my works, they are irreplaceable,” It was the voice of skekOk, the scroll keeper. “If I return from my bath and anything is amiss you will pay, is that understood?”

“Yes my lord.” Gurjin replied, standing tall and dressed in full Castle Guard armor. She had long dreamed of visiting skekOk’s library and now, in a way, she was there. Gurjin was right, the library was massive, bigger than any she’d ever seen. 

“How remarkable,” her voice echoed in the dreamfast. She could barely contain her sense of awe. The shelves were so high the walls disappeared behind them. Podlings moved among the shelves, cleaning and sorting the books. They chased away paper hungry pluff’m and swept the stacks. Some of the books were as big as they were. 

Brea knew the Skeksis were cruel and vile, but she still believed their wisdom had value. It was the knowledge of immortals. They held the insight of eons of learning. She could only imagine how much information was stored in this library. She wished she could stay there all day reading but the dreamfast was only a shadow of the library not the place itself. Though one book sat open on an ornate pedestal. The page of the book called to her. The words were written in immaculate script. Gurjin couldn’t help but share her reverence. She read, 

“ _Ideal Methods of Punishment based on Misdeeds: One, Failure - ocular castigation. Two, Heresy – forced trepanning with banishment. Three, Insolence – pharynx calcitration …_ “ The list went on but Brea couldn’t stomach reading it. On the opposite page was a rendering of a Skeksis, undressed with arrows pointing to various body parts. With each arrow was listed a method of torture along with suggested implements. The handwriting was so beautiful, but the words were ugly.

So this was the writing of an immortal being. She realized that while wisdom was like torchlight, knowledge without kindness was like a wildfire. Though the library held untold information it was all tainted by the minds of the Skeksis. 

She looked over to see Gurjin standing at his post. He wore a spiked helmet and a long sword in his belt. From far away he looked menacing but as she looked closer, she saw his familiar face staring off into the distance. She was looking at him as the dreamfast faded.

\---

The books and the podlings faded from view. The air filled with the chattering of forest creatures once again. They were back in the dark wilderness, sheltered by the tall trees, the stars gathering between their branches. She felt Gurjin beneath her, her head resting on his shoulder.

“You didn’t like the book.” He said plainly, as the breeze rattled along. 

She sighed “The library was impressive, but it wasn’t what I expected.” She said “I wish there was a different book to see.”

“All that running and you didn’t get what you wanted.” He swept his fingers lazily through her hair, removing the dry leaves. 

“It wasn’t all bad,” she looked up at him. “You were quite striking in your armor. And it reminded me more of why we need to keep fighting the skeksis.” she said. Even though the library was not what she imagined, the view of the stars and her peaceful resting place in his arms were both worth chasing after.

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing something else when this idea popped into my head. I think Brea would love to see skekOk’s archives and this is one way she could see them.
> 
> I never write Skeksis so I hope the Skeksis parts worked. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
